Sahabat Selamanya
by My Queen-Anne's-Lace
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke bersahabat sejak lama. Tapi sejak Naruto mengenal Ino, persahabatan mereka merenggang. Akankah mereka dapat kembali seperti dulu. Takdir yang mengejutkan akan mereka terima sekarang. Tragedi tak terlupakan. RnR please :D


Halo semuanya *bow* ketemu lagi dengan saya hehe..YO! saya gak mau ngomong banyak, silahkan dibaca :D Semoga berkesan ^^

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo (s), etc.**

**Main Chara: Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

**Genre: Friendship/Tragedy**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**.**

**Sahabat Selamanya**

**.**

**.**

"_Hei! Kenapa kamu menangis?" seorang anak kecil berambut pirang membawa langkah kecilnya menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke sungai yang ada di bawahnya. "Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah keheranan. Dia terus menunggu jawaban dari anak laki-laki yang terduduk di sebelahnya._

_Anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang ditanyainya itu menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengannya yang kecil. "A..aku terse..sat," jawabnya sambil terhisak. Bahu anak itu terkadang bergetar karena isakan tangisnya._

"_Memangnya kamu tinggal di mana?" tanya anak berambut pirang sembari mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah anak itu._

"_A..aku tinggal di Panti Asu..han Himawari," sahutnya sambil menatap anak laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya yang beriris hitam terlihat sedikit bengkak karena tangisan._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu," tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri sambil tersenyum ceria. "Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari tempat tinggalku. Bagaimana? Kamu mau?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar._

"_Ehm!" anak yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berusaha berdiri guna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih."_

"_Oke, ayo jalan!" anak berambut pirang itu berjalan mendahului tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik. "Hampir lupa, namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, namamu?" dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya._

"_Namaku Sasuke, hanya Sa..Sasuke," sahutnya hati-hati sambil menjabat tangan anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya._

"_Sasuke, mulai sekarang kita berteman yah?" tanya anak yang berumur lima tahun itu sambil memperlihatkan cengiran di wajahnya._

"_Ehm!" hanya anggukan yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu akhirnya memperlihatkan senyumannya._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari alamat panti asuhanmu, yah?" tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan. "Kamu tahu, ibuku punya kedai ramen. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu ke rumahmu,"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja, lain kali kita bermain bersama ya?"_

"_Ehm!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

BRUK!

Sebuah tas ransel tiba-tiba saja melayang dari atas dan tepat jatuh di atas wajah seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi tertidur di atap sekolahnya.

"Adouh!" geramnya sembari memindahkan tas yang ada di atas wajahnya lalu segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Seragam SMA dan rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang melemparinya tas dan mengganggu acara tidur siangnya.

"Heh! Siapa suruh membolos. Membuatku repot saja," ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil terduduk di sebelah sahabatnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau seperti tidak tahu sifat guru Anko saja. Dia itu galak!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan sedikit menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Haahh..sudahlah. Aku akan melaporkannya pada ibumu kalau kau membolos lagi, Naruto," ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek dan berjalan ke arah tangga meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto pun segera bagun dan berusaha mengejar Sasuke setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengejar Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di lantai dasar, "Ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan seperti itu," bujuk Naruto sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, Dobe," balas Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang ada di saku celananya. Kancing seragamnya yang paling atas tidak terkait ditambah dengan senyuman mengejeknya yang terpampang di wajahnya membuat dia terlihat tampan.

"Ayolah, aku akan melakukan apa saja," Naruto masih berusaha membujuk sahabatnya itu.

"LIHAT! Siapa itu?" tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang merusak percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Orang itu adalah teman sekelas mereka yang selalu saja berusaha membuat masalah dengan Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Si kembar Sakon dan Ukon dan juga teman mereka yang gendut, Jirobo.

"Siapa lagi, kalau bukan si Naruto anak miskin,"

"Benar. Kau benar Sakon. Naruto anak ibu penjual ramen. Menyedihkan sekali hidupnya tanpa ayah. Jangan-jangan dia dan ibunya dibuang oleh ayahnya," tawa kedua anak kembar itu pecah dan temannya yang gendut hanya ikut tertawa.

"Tch! Mereka benar-benar kurang ajar. Akan kuhajar," Sasuke sejak tadi sudah menggertakkan giginya mendengar perkataan mereka. Dia tidak akan pernah terima jika ada orang yang mengejek sahabatnya.

Baru saja dia mau maju menghajar ketiga orang tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke dan merangkulnya seperti tadi. "Sudahlah, jangan ladeni mereka, Sasuke. Kita pergi saja, aku tidak apa-apa," Naruto pun segera mengajak Sasuke berjalan dan melewati mereka bertiga.

"Wah, lihat-lihat Kak. Mereka mengacuhkan kita, beraninya mereka," ucap Sakon setelah Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka. Mereka bertiga pun membalikkan tubuh mereka.

"Heh! Dasar! Yang satu anak miskin, yang satu lagi anak panti asuhan. Pasti si Sasuke itu dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dasar anak haram!" ejek Ukon dengan senyum mengejek terpampang di wajahnya.

"Bahkan nama keluarga pun dia tidak punya. Menyedihkan!" tambah Sakon diikuti dengan sedikit tawaan mengejek.

BUK! BUAGH!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan mendarat di masing-masing wajah Sakon dan Ukon dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh. "Aku tidak apa-apa jika kalian mengejek diriku tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kalian mengejek sahabatku," bentak Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal berusaha menahan amarah.

"Cih! Mereka memang cocok bersama. Mereka sama-sama menyedihkan," ucap Ukon mengejek sambil mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya lalu bangun dari terjatuhnya. Sedangkan Jirobo membantu Sakon berdiri.

"Kalian.." Naruto menggertakan giginya, bersiap-siap untuk memukul mereka lagi.

"Sudahlah Naruto, tenangkan kepalamu. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengabaikan mereka tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang memukul mereka?" ujar Sasuke sambil memegang bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian itu anak yang tidak berguna," ejek Ukon lagi. "Sakon, Jirobo, ayo kita pergi dari sini," mereka bertiga pun pergi dan akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dasar anak-anak manja," gumam Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi," ajak Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Terima kasih, lain kali datang lagi," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah sambil membungkukan kepalanya kepada pelanggan yang baru saja meninggalkan kedai ramennya. Wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki ini terlihat sedikit kelelahan karena raut wajahnya sedikit pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam samar di sekitar matanya.

"Ibu, sepertinya sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita tutup?" tanya anaknya sembari merapikan meja-meja di kedai tersebut.

"Iya, bahan ramen juga sudah habis," sang ibu pun mulai ikut merapikan semua peralatan masaknya di dapur. "Nanti Sasuke bilang ke sini, kan?"

"Iya, Bu. Kita mau buat tugas presentasi," sahut sang anak yang bernama Naruto sambil membawa piring dan mangkok kotor ke dapur.

"Mm..Naruto, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan padamu,"

"Soal apa, Bu?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan piring dan mangkok yang baru saja dia cuci ke tempatnya.

"Se..sebenarnya kita memiliki hutang dengan Akatsuki,"

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar ini pasalnya selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ibunya pernah meminjam uang pada kumpulan tersebut. "Sejak kapan ibu meminjamnya dan untuk apa?"

"Ibu meminjamnya sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Ibu gunakan untuk membayar uang sekolahmu," sahut Kushina.

"Apa bunganya besar?" tanya Naruto.

"Bu..bunganya tidak besar kok," jawabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela nafas, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ibunya telah berbohong kepadanya.

"Batasnya?"

"Dua minggu lagi,"

"Ibu tenang saja, aku yakin kita bisa melunasinya. Lagipula, penghasilan kedai akhir-akhir ini cukup besar,"

"Benar. Maaf ibu membuatmu khawatir,"

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau percakapan mereka berdua didengar oleh seseorang yang sejak tadi ada di balik pintu kedai. Dia nampak memikirkan sesuatu hingga beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya ia masuk ke kedai tersebut.

"Permisi," ucapnya.

"Woi, Teme. Kapan kau datang?" Naruto segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Baru saja," bohongnya, sebenarnya ia sudah sampai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu tapi dia tidak masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke, apa kabar, Nak?" tanya Kushina pada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Baik, Bi. Maaf, aku datang malam-malam begini,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Bibi sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengganggap rumah kami sebagai rumahmu sendiri kan? Oh ya, Sasuke sudah makan malam?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Palingan Sasuke belum makan, dia selalu ke sini buat makan gratis kan?" ejek Naruto.

"Enak saja," bantah Sasuke.

"Sudah. Bibi ambilkan makanan ya? Makan dulu baru buat tugas," ujar Kushina sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke sekilas lalu pergi ke belakang mengambil makanan untuk kedua pemuda tersebut.

Inilah yang Sasuke suka setiap pergi ke rumah Naruto, dia selalu merasa kalau dia memiliki ibu. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan sejak kecil. Dia lebih nyaman berada di rumah sederhana ini daripada berada di panti asuhannya. Sasuke selalu merasa beruntung karena dapat bertemu dengan Naruto yang sudah mau menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Melalui Naruto, dia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga karena sejak kecil dia sudah ada di pantu asuhan. Dia tidak tahu asal usulnya, yang dia tahu sejak ia mulai bisa mengingat ia sudah ada di panti asuhan bersama dengan pengasuh-pengasuh di sana dan anak-anak yatim piatu lainnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih berdiri di situ, ayo masuk," ucapan Kushina membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Bu, aku pergi ke luar sebentar," pamit Naruto kepada ibunya. Dia bermaksud pergi ke toko untuk membeli peralatan tulisnya yang habis.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, Nak. Ini sudah malam,"

"Ya," sahut Naruto lalu ia pun segera keluar dari rumahnya. Letak toko yang ia tuju tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, jadi dia hanya perlu berjalan kaki, tidak perlu naik bis. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan dia mengenakan jaket untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin di malam hari.

Baru saja dia berjalan sekitar lima menit, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang menabraknya. Buku yang dibawa gadis itu terjatuh semua.

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata gadis tersebut sambil memunguti bukunya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto pun membantu gadis itu untuk memunguti bukunya. "Ini," Naruto segera memberikan buku itu kepada gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Terima kasih," gadis itu menerima bukunya. Lalu dia merapikan sedikit rambut panjangnya. Gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Saat itulah, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka berdua bertemu dan saat itu mereka berdua benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang menggebu di hati masing-masing, entah perasaan apa itu.

Karena merasa kalau mereka sudah saling menatap terlalu lama, akhirnya sang gadis bersuara, "Maaf, aku harus pergi,"

"Tunggu," ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengan gadis itu. "Namaku Naruto, namamu?" tanya Naruto langsung ke intinya.

"Namaku Ino. Ino Yamanaka," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah yag menghiasi wajah manisnya.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Wahh..Sasuke, jadi kau benar-benar kerja _part time_ di toko buku ini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya sambil memandangi Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Sasuke,"

"Hhh..sudahlah, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke malas. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka kalau pekerjaannya diganggu. Dan dia juga tidak ingin Naruto tahu apa sebenarnya tujuannya bekerja di sini. Tujuannya adalah untuk membantu ibu Naruto melunasi hutangnya.

"Aku ingin cerita, Sasuke," sahut Naruto.

"Apa? Soal gadis kuliahan itu lagi?"

"Hm. Apa kau tahu, kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan dia menerimanya," cerita Naruto dengan memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" mau tak mau Sasuke pun kaget dengan berita ini. Pasalnya selama ini jarang ada perempuan yang menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto. Gadis-gadis di sekolah saja tidak ada yang mau menerima Naruto. Tapi bagaimana bisa gadis yang baru ditemui Naruto sekitar dua minggu yang lalu itu mau menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto. "Apa kau yakin? Dia tidak sedang bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin karena umurnya yang setahun lebih tua dariku, dia bisa bersikap dewasa dan akhirnya menerimaku," sahut Naruto diikuti dengan tawaan.

"Ya sudah. Kalau tidak ada urusan, cepat pergi sana!"

"Heehh? Kau mengusirku? Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan kencan dengan pacarku di Hyuuga _Cafe_,"

"Hyuuga _Cafe_? Makanan di tempat itu kan mahal sekali, dari mana kau mendapatkan uang?" tanya Sasuke terkejut pasalnya sahabatnya ini memang jarang menabung.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya dari keuntungan di kedai ramen," sahut Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kau jangan bilang-bilang pada ibuku ya?" Naruto pun segera beranjak pergi dari toko buku tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke pun segera keluar dari toko buku dan mengejar Naruto. Dia menarik bahu sahabatnya itu.

BUK!

Satu pukulan Sasuke tepat mendarat di wajah Naruto.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" bentak Naruto sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya berpikir apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sasuke tak kalah keras.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau! Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai jerih payah ibumu. Dia sudah kerja keras pagi hingga malam tapi kau akan mengambil uangnya untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita di luar. Kau itu sudah dibutakan oleh gadis itu, Naruto!" cercah Sasuke panjang lebar.

BUAGH!

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang kekasihku!" balas Naruto lalu memukul Sasuke tepat di pipinya. "Sudah, aku pergi. Lebih baik kita berhenti bersahabat! Ternyata kau tidak mengerti diriku, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ucapannya barusan terdengar sangat dingin.

"Naruto, kenapa kau berubah, hah?" gumam Sasuke setelah Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

BRAK!

Pintu kedai ramen yang tadinya terpasang rapi di tempatnya sekarang sudah jatuh di tanah karena di tendang oleh seseorang. Suasana malam yang sunyi membuat suara pintu yang rusak itu semakin terdengar keras.

"Kushina, di mana kau? Cepat keluar!" bentak orang tersebut. Dia terlihat banyak mengenakan tindikan di wajahnya. Di belakangnya ada dua orang laki-laki lain. Yang satu berkulit biru dan berwajah menyeramkan dan satu lagi berambut perak dengan pakaian atas yang sedikit terbuka.

Para pengunjung kedai yang tadinya ramai mulai berhamburan keluar karena suara debuman pintu dan teriakan laki-laki dari luar. Wanita pemilik kedai itu pun lari tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari kedai.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya takut.

"Alah, jangan sok gak tahu. Mana uangnya hah?" bentak ketua dari perkumpulan Akatsuki tersebut.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar," Kushina segera masuk ke rumahnya dan mengambil uang yang ia simpan di dalam lemari. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah pucat pasi, pasalnya uangnya telah hilang setengahnya. Siapa yang mengambilnya? "Ba..bagaimana ini? Uangnya tidak cukup," Kushina terlihat gemetaran.

"Cepat keluar!" bentak seseorang dari luar. Akhirnya Kushina pun segera keluar dengan perasaan takut.

"Mana?"

"I..ini," Kushina menyerahkan uang yang ada di tangannya dengan takut-takut.

"Apa ini!" bentak sang pemimpin. "Uangnya kurang setengah! Di mana lagi, pasti kau menyembunyikannya, kan!" bentaknya lagi. "Aku akan cari ke dalam, kalian berdua bereskan wanita ini. Siksa dia agar dia mengaku di mana dia menaruh uangnya!" perintah sang ketua.

"Siap bos,"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Kushina dan membuat dia sedikit terhuyung.

PLAK!

Tamparan kedua diterimanya lagi.

"Hentikan!" tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda yang berlari dan berdiri di hadapan Kushina.

"Heh! Bocah! Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya menghalangi jalan kami!" bentak laki-laki berwajah seperti hiu.

"Bereskan saja, Kisame. Dia hanya seekor tikus," saran temannya.

"Sudah pasti, Hidan. Lumayan buat olahraga," Kisame terlihat merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Kisame pun segera melancarkan pukulannya tapi Sasuke dapat menghindar. "Wah, hebat juga kau, bocah."

Tendangan dari Hidan pun berhasil dihindari oleh Sasuke. "Bibi, cepatlah menyingkir dari sini," mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Kushina pun segera pergi dari sana.

"Ayo, apa kalian sudah siap aku hajar?" tantang Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek terpasang di wajahnya.

BUAGH! BUG! BUAGH!

Beberapa tendangan dan pukulan Sasuke berhasil mengenai Kisame dan Hidan. "Kalian beraninya hanya pada wanita, dasar pengecut!" ejek Sasuke.

"Dasar! Bocah kurang ajar!" lagi-lagi pukulan Kisame berhasil ditepis oleh Sasuke dengan melompat ke belakang. Tapi, sayangnya Sasuke terlalu fokus dengan hal yang ada di depannya dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada di belakangnya.

BUG!

Satu pukulan berhasil mengenai tengkuk Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit oleng. Ternyata yang memukulnya adalah sang ketua dari perkumpulan Akatsuki.

"Kau hebat, Pein," puji Hidan.

Saat Sasuke oleng, Pein memanfaatkannya dan menangkap Sasuke dari belakang hingga membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangannya dipilintir oleh Pein ke belakang. "Ayo anak-anak, habisi dia!" perintah Pein.

"Dengan senang hati," detik berikutnya hanya pukulan dan tendangan yang diterima oleh Sasuke. Badannya sudah hampir mati rasa sampai akhirnya ia memuntuhkan darah dari bibirnya. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, Pein pun menendang Sasuke dan membuatnya terpental sejauh satu meter dan membuat kepala Sasuke menghantam aspal.

"Kita pergi! Tidak ada uang lagi di sini! Menghajar bocah itu saja sudah membuat marahku hilang!" mereka bertiga pun segera pergi meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut.

"SASUKE!" Kushina pun segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha membuatnya tersadar. "Sa..Sasuke, bangun, Sasuke," air mata Kushina sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dia sudah sangat takut sejak Sasuke menerima banyak pukulan dari orang-orang tadi. Perasaan bersalah mulai merasuki hatinya, bagaimana kalau seandainya Sasuke meninggal?

"Siapapun, tolong panggilkan ambulan!" teriaknya. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sana pun segera menghubungi ambulan. Kushina membiarkan pahanya dia gunakan sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke, bangun. Ba..bangun," Kushina berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke berharap tubuh tak berdaya itu sadarkan diri. Hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian ambulan pun datang.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hyuuga _Cafe _terlihat sangat megah dari pinggiran jalan. Restauran bintang lima itu sangat terkenal dengan makanan yang enak tapi sayangnya harga makanan di sini mungkin hanya bisa dinikmati oleh kalangan tingkat menengah ke atas.

"Naruto, terima kasih kau mau mengajakku ke sini dan juga kau sudah mentraktirku," ujar seorang gadis bermata biru sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apapun untukmu, manis," sahut Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Ino yang berisi merah pipi tersebut.

Ino terlihat mengenakan gaun sepanjang lutut berwarna ungu muda dengan hiasan manik-manik di sekitar pinggang. Sedangkan Naruto mengenakan jas modern yang baru saja ia beli tadi sore dengan uang yang dia ambil dari lemari ibunya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah memperingatkannya tapi dia tidak peduli, yang terpenting bagi dirinya adalah agar ia dapat mengajak kekasihnya itu makan malam romantis seperti ini.

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi Naruto," ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Naruto berjalan pergi ke arah tangga. Mereka berdua tadi makan malam di lantai dua Hyuuga _Cafe_.

Tiba-tiba saja di persimpangan tangga, Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan Naruto juga spontan menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa, Ino?"

"Mm..aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah karena sudah mengajakku makan malam hari ini," sahut Ino dan tiba-tiba saja dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan membuat pipi Naruto memerah karena jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"A..apa?" tanya Naruto gugup. Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Di saat jarak mereka sudah hampir menghilang, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto berdering dan membuat Ino menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

"Hh..menyebalkan! Tidak usah diangkat Naruto!" perintah Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau itu penting?" bantah Naruto.

"Kau lebih memilih ponselmu atau aku, hah?" bentak Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan bentakkan Ino tapi setelah itu dia segera menyelipkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan mematikan ponselnya. "Tentu saja dirimu, sayang," sahut Naruto sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Ino. "Kita lanjutkan, cantik," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Ino pun tersenyum simpul sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua berusaha mendalami ciuman yang berlandaskan nafsu tersenyum. Berusaha menyesapi rasa masing-masing. Salah satu tangan Naruto pun berpindah ke belakang kepala Ino dan berusaha menekan kepala Ino untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karena kehabisan nafas, akhirnya mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka sambil terengah. Baru sebentar Ino dapat bernafas, Naruto sudah menciumnya kembali, kali ini bukan lagi ciuman lembut seperti tadi tapi ini adalah ciuman meminta untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi hingga mereka sampai tidak sadar sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya di sana.

"Kau hebat, Naruto," puji Ino setelah dia menghentikan ciumannya dengan Naruto. "Bagimana kalau kita lanjutkan di motel, sayang?" ajak Ino sambil tersenyum genit. Naruto yang sudah dikuasai nafsu hanya dapat mengiyakan ajakan Ino.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Di sebuah rumah sakit terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Kedua tangannya ia dekap di dadanya, meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan. Tak jarang matanya mengeluarkan air mata dikala ia menatap pintu ruang operasi. Perasaan takut dan juga bersalah lagi-lagi menyelimuti hatinya. Bajunya yang penuh dengan darah ia remas untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"_A..aku ti..dak apa-apa,"_ gumaman Sasuke saat berada di ambulan lagi-lagi terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Sasuke sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri selama ini. Perasaan cemas juga sekarang melandanya, sejak tadi dia sudah berusaha menghubungi Naruto tapi anaknya itu tidak mengangkat telponnya. Dua kecemasan merasuki hatinya, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang dokter berkacamata keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kelelahan dan terlihat ada sedikit bercak darah di baju operasinya.

Wanita bernama Kushina itu segera menghampiri dokter tersebut sambil berharap bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana ke..keadaan Sasuke, Dok?" tanyanya gemetar.

Sang dokter terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya dan ia sedikit membenahi letak kacamatanya. "Maafkan kami, dia kehilangan banyak darah," sahut dokter tersebut sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

Perlahan Kushina merosot ke atas lantai, kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget dan air mata terlihat mengalir dari matanya yang sudah bengkak. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya agar tangisannya tidak terdengar. "Sasuke," gumamnya lirih.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"HAH!" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Dia baru saja mimpi buruk tapi dia tidak mengerti mimpi apa itu. Di dalam mimpi itu, dia berada dalam ruangan gelap tanpa seorang pun. Dia sendiri di alam mimpinya. "Tenang, itu hanya mimpi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto melirik ke sebelah kanannya, di sana terlihat seorang gadis yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tubuh gadis itu hanya diselimuti oleh selembar selimut yang mereka gunakan bersama-sama. Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya dan segera mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai lalu mengenakannya dengan cepat. Dia meraih ponselnya lalu mengaktifkannya, di layar ponselnya terpampang pemberitahuan lima belas panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan masuk. Semua panggilan itu dari ibunya. Lalu dia melihat pesan yang masuk.

_**Naruto, kau di mana?**_

Dia melihat satu-satu pesan tersebut dengan teliti. Sepertinya semuanya dari ibunya. Pesan yang terakhir.

_**Sasuke ada di rumah sakit.**_

Pesan singkat yang terakhir itu membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu? Perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan sejak tadi, apa karena hal ini? Dia harus ke sana secepatnya, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Naruto mengambil jasnya lalu segera beranjak pergi dari kamar motel tersebut setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup dahi Ino.

Jalanan di luar sudah sangat sepi, kendaraan pun tidak ada yang lewat. Dan sudah pasti dia tidak akan bisa mendapat bis malam-malam seperti ini. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto membawa langkah kakinya ke rumah sakit dengan cara berlari. Setelah berlari sekitar dua puluh menit lebih, akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasuke," racaunya tidak jelas saat sampai di depan meja resepsionis. "Di kamar mana?"

Perawat di meja resepsionis tersebut terlihat membuka-buka buku yang ada di hadapannya. Sejenak dia terlihat sedikit terkaget sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Beliau baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang mayat."

DEG!

Kaget. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf karena pertengkaran mereka tadi siang.

Melihat Naruto masih berada di meja resepsionis, perawat itu membuka suaranya kembali, "Lantai dua, ruangan paling ujung," setelah mendengar itu, Naruto pun secepat kilat pergi menaiki tangga. Setelah sampai di lantai dua, dia berjalan perlahan ke ujung lorong dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada dinding.

Matanya melebar saat dilihatnya ibunya berada di kursi pengunjung. "Ibu,"

Kushina terlihat berdiri karena melihat kedatangan anaknya. "Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit membentak pada anaknya.

"Di mana Sasuke?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan Sasuke sekarang, sahabatnya itu. Sejenak dia sempat terkejut karena mendapati noda darah yang banyak di baju ibunya. "Ibu, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kedua bahu ibunya.

"Na..Naruto," air mata lagi-lagi mengalir dari mata Kushina dan dia segera menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan Naruto. "Sasuke, di..dia," ucapan Kushina terputus karena dia menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Melihat ibunya yang seperti itu, Naruto sepertinya sudah mulai paham dengan semuanya. Tapi, tetap saja dia memerlukan penjelasan dari ibunya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ibu, ceritakan semuanya padaku," pinta Naruto dan setelah itu Kushina pun menceritakan segalanya kepada Naruto.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya dokter yang Kushina dan Naruto tunggu datang juga. Dokter itu membuka ruang mayat dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Setelah dilihatnya dokter itu masuk, Naruto pun mengikutinya sedangkan Kushina tetap diam di luar, dia tak sanggup jika harus melihat tubuh dingin Sasuke.

Dokter dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Kabuto Yakushi itu menarik salah satu tempat penyimpanan mayat. "Ini mayat Sasuke," ucapnya sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan perasaan takut, Naruto mulai mendekati tubuh tersebut. Dibukanya kain yang menutup wajah tubuh itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Dan terlihatlah wajah orang yang ia sudah kenal sejak kecil. Seseorang yang pertama kali mau berteman dengannya dan mau menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi sekarang orang itu ada di hadapannya dengan tubuh yang kaku dan tak dapat bergerak kembali.

"SASUKE!" teriaknya sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas tubuh Sasuke. Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu berharap orang itu dapat tersadar kembali. "BANGUN! Ke..kenapa kau pergi, hah?" bentaknya dan air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Sasuke! Kau bodoh!" bentaknya keras sambil tetap mengguncangkan tubuh tersebut. "Maaf, maafkan aku," lirih Naruto. Dia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Andai saja saat itu dia mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi dan Sasuke pasti masih ada di sisinya sekarang.

"_Ehm! Aku juga akan melindungi sahabatku dengan nyawaku," _tiba-tiba saja kenangan masa lalu terlintas di otak Naruto. Bayangan Sasuke kecil yang mengucapkan kalimat itu tergambar jelas di benaknya.

"SASUKE!" teriaknya lagi. Kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan dulu sekarang benar-benar telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia harus menyesal atau tidak karena bertemu dengan Sasuke. Semua serba salah menurutnya dan ini semua karena dirinya sendiri. "SASUKE!" teriaknya lagi. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar teriakan Naruto dari luar hanya dapat menunduk sambil menahan tangis. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh anaknya tersebut.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Wah, Sasuke. Ini panti asuhannya, kita berhasil menemukannya," teriak Naruto kegirangan._

"_Ehm," Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya sambil berusaha tersenyum pada anak laki-laki di depannya._

_Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke. "Eh, Sasuke. Kamu mau tidak berjanji padaku?"_

"_Janji apa?" tanya Sasuke antusias dengan matanya yang memperlihatkan keingintahuan._

"_Berjanji kalau kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Tentu saja," Sasuke pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Naruto._

"_Dan aku akan melindungi sahabatku dengan nyawaku," ucap Naruto berikutnya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya._

"_Ehm! Aku juga akan melindungi sahabatku dengan nyawaku," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang. Hingga akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama._

**o0o0o0o0o0o-THE END-o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

**.**

UAHH! Selesai. Seneng banget. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca. Pertama kali buat ff dengan genre friendship, semoga terasa ya tapi jujur saya gak terlalu ngerasa friendship sama ni ff =_=

Bagi yang sudah baca, wajib review yah ^^V semua review dalam bentuk apapun diterima. Saran, kritik, dan apapun itu diterima. Oke, wajib review yah :) perasaan dari tadi saya bilang ini terus -_- kalo gitu saya mau pergi sekarang *POOF!*

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE ^^**


End file.
